Wishing On a Rumbelle Star
by BloodyTink
Summary: Valerie Cruz was a huge Once fan. After watching the heartbreaking scene between her favorite couple, Rumple and Belle at the end of episode of 4x11 'Heroes and Villians' she makes a wish on a shooting star wishing they could have their happy ending. She didn't think it would work and she certainly didn't think she would be playing a major role in getting them back together.
1. Fangirl Wishing for Dummies

Chapter 1 Fangirl Wishing for Dummies

**Author's Note: Happy New Year my fellow Oncers! 2015, wow! Where did the time go? I still can't believe we have to wait two months for new episodes. I hope the wait doesn't kill me.**

**Words cannot begin to describe how I'm feeling about the winter finale. Even though I knew Belle would be super mad at Rumple for lying to her about everything I didn't think it would be so mad that she would banish him. I know was Rumple was in the wrong and he only brought this on himself but my heart broke for him. I just wanted to jump inside the TV and hug him. Seeing Rumple crying and broken gets me every single time. That's why Robert Carlyle is such an amazing actor.**

**After watching the winter finale I decided to write this story because I can't accept that Rumbelle is over. I just can't! **

**I really believe Rumple can change he's just lost his way. I mean, after what happened last season with his father Peter Pan kidnapping Henry and Zelena making him his slave and let's not forget the death of his son. And you expect him to be sane? I know with the Snow Queen and everyone doing their own thing: Emma and Hook dating, Regina dealing with Robin Hood and the return of Robin's wife, David and Mary Margaret with the baby, but did they bother to ask him if he was all right? Or even thank him for when he sacrifice himself when Pan tried to kill him all? Or how about congratulating him on getting married to Belle? The only time I've ever seen Emma, or Hook, or any of them talk to Rumple is when they need something from them. "Rumple we need this," or "Rumple we need that".**

**No one said love was easy but what Rumple and Belle has is worth fighting for. **

It was Sunday night and Valerie Cruz was over at her best friend Katie's house along with a few other friends watching the winter finale of their favorite show Once Upon a Time. Lily and her friends loved the show, but Valerie was by far the biggest fan of the group. She's seen every episode, knew every quote, and constantly keeps herself updated on all Once related news. And she also writes fanfiction in her spare time. Yup, Valerie was a true Oncer (that's a fan who is absolutely obsessed with Once Upon a Time).

Valerie was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. While Katie was all snuggled on the couch with her boyfriend, Hunter.

Alicia, her other best friend, was sitting in one of the arm chairs eating popcorn.

As Valerie watched the final scene of the episode, where Rumple meeting up with Ursula at the aquarium and planning on teaming up with Cruella and Maleficent she felt her jaw drop to the floor.

"Holy crap!" she cried out.

I mean, what else could she say after watching the episode.

"I know right?" Katie nodded.

"I can't believe we have to wait until March for new episodes," Alicia added.

"I feel bad for Regina that she had to say good bye to Robin. I thought she was finally going to get her happy ending. She can never catch a break," Katie declared.

"I'm actually more worried about Belle. I mean, I knew she would be mad at Rumple for lying but I didn't think that she would banish him," Valerie declared.

"He brought it on himself," Alicia announced.

"I know he screwed up but I just wanted to hug the guy. I can't stand seeing Rumple sad and heartbroken like that," Valerie argued.

"Yeah, that part was sad. Robert Carlyle is such a great actor," Alicia announced.

"And he's hot too," Katie smiled.

"Should I be worried," Hunter asked his girlfriend.

"Come on, honey. You know I love you," Katie said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, it's been fun guys but I got to go. I got work in the morning," Alicia said getting up.

"Yeah, me too," Valerie said.

"Okay. Hunter and I need to meet with the wedding planner tomorrow anyway. We're gonna pick what kind of cake we're gonna get for the wedding," Katie smiled.

"Tasting cakes all day? I'm jealous," Valerie groaned.

"Yeah, but I know I'm gonna get fat. I need to fit into that dress," Katie complained.

"I don't care if you're as big as a house. I'll still love you," Hunter said, kissing his girlfriend.

"Not in front of us! We had an agreement," Alicia declared, dramatically.

Alicia and Valerie pretended to be cover their eyes in horror they were just messing with them.

"Good night you guys," Katie said, hugging her friends.

"Night" they said.

After they were done hugging Hunter, the two of them headed out the door. While Alicia's white Jeep Cherokee was parked right in front of the house, Valerie's blue Corolla was parked all the way down the block due to one of the neighbor's throwing a big house party so a couple of houses down. But Valerie didn't mind. She could use the walk. As she walked to her car she couldn't help but think about her friends.

Katie and Hunter have been together since their senior year in high school and now eight years later they were finally getting married. The wedding itself wasn't gonna be until May of next year but 2015 was just around the corner so they had a lot to do. Even though Valerie was happy for her friend she couldn't help but envy her. Katie was pretty with a slim body and long brown hair. Plus, she had a great boyfriend. Hunter was tall, handsome blonde and the nicest guy. They really made a cute couple.

Alicia was a tall, black woman with glasses and wore her hair in a little afro. Although she was a bit on the heavy side she was also very pretty and she too had a boyfriend. Jeremy was also a Once fan but he couldn't make it tonight because he had to work over time at the Apple store. He was a huge computer nerd.

Also another thing about her friends. They each had someone and she didn't.

Valerie, although not ugly, always felt a bit self conscious about her looks. She was short, Filipino girl, with long black hair with glasses. She only had three boyfriends in her life and none of them ended well. Maybe that's why she watched shows like How I Met Your Mother or Once Upon a Time. If she couldn't have a happy ending, watching her favorite couples have theirs was the next best thing. Which was why it was tearing her up inside to see Rumple and Belle in so much pain.

It was so unfair. After everything they've been through, especially back in season three, how could the writers do this!

As Valerie finally reached her car she looked up and saw a shooting star. When she was a kid her mom would always tell her that if you make a wish on a shooting star it would come true. Even though it never worked she always like to pretend.

Without thinking she made the first wish that came to mind.

"I wish I could help Rumple and Belle have their happy ending," Valerie said out loud.

She didn't realize she was crying because a tear ran down her cheek and began to glow. Suddenly she felt a huge gust of a wind hit her face and the next thing she knew she was knocked off her feet, landing on her back on the sidewalk. For a moment she didn't move, she felt so dizzy.

"Where am I," a voice called out.

What the hell, she thought.

She slowly got to feet to see who was talking. She saw a man standing in the middle of street looking lost and confused.

"Hello," she called to him.

When he turned around to face her, Valerie's eyes nearly popped right out of her head.

"Mr. Gold," she declared shocked.

"How do you know my name, dearie? Where am I? Where's Belle," he demanded.

"I... I... " she stammered.

He turned away from her and started looking around for something.

"Belle! Belle, I'm sorry! Please, I'm so sorry!" he cried out into the night.

This cannot be happening. She must have hit her head harder than she thought. Because there was no way that Mr. Gold... Rumplestiltskin... was standing right in front of her! Valerie watched as the man fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably, calling out Belle's name and begging forgiveness. Oh yeah! That Rumplestiltskin all right. He was the only character that could get to her like that.

What she was suppose to do? She couldn't just leave him here. The neighbors are bound to hear him and call the cops. She had to get him out of here. She slowly moved toward Rumple, trying not to scare him.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Gold? I mean... Rumplestitlskin," she said.

Rumple turned his attention toward her again.

"Who are you," he asked.

"I'm Valerie," she said.

"Where am I," Rumple asked for the third time that night.

"You're in California. San Diego to be exact," Valerie answered.

"How did I get here?"

"I honestly don't know. You just appeared. Listen, I think you should come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I need to get back to Storybrooke. I need to get back to my wife," he said.

As he tried to stand his leg acted up but Valerie grabbed his arm to keep him from falling.

"Okay, I understand you've been through a lot but you are in no position in going anywhere. Plus, Belle is still pissed at you for lying about the dagger," she reminded him.

"How do you know about that," he demanded.

"Look, can we please go somewhere private to talk about this? I'm pretty sure the neighbors are wondering about all the noise and I don't want to explain to the cops what Robert Carlyle is doing here at nine o'clock at night."

Rumple realized he didn't have a lot of options. He was in another state, no where to stay, and this strange girl, who he has never met before, seemed to know him.

"All right dearie."

"Okay, my car is right here," she said.

She opened the car to the backseat, where Rumple quickly lied down. Valerie got behind the wheel and started the car. As she drove to her house she looked in the rare view mirror and saw Rumple already fast asleep. Rumplestiltskin was sleeping in her car! This was something out a fanfic.

"Officially the weirdest night ever," she muttered.

**Author's Note: What do you think? I just thought I would write something for my fellow Rumbelle shippers and give them hope for a happy ending for our favorite couple. Let me know what you think. Happy New Year!**


	2. A Nightcap with the Dark One

Chapter 2 A Nightcap with the Dark One

**Author's Note: I would just like to say... wow! I posted this on the first day of the new year and I had no idea people would response to it so quickly. The story just started out as a crazy idea I had. I mean, what if a Rumbelle fan got the chance to help their favorite couple get back together? Pretty crazy, but then again in fan fiction, anything goes.**

**Also, I would like to say Happy Rumbelle Day to fellow Rumbelle shippers. It's the 3rd anniversary of when they first aired episode 1x12 'Skin Deep', when they first introduced Belle on the show and with that Rumbelle was born. I don't care what anyone says Rumple and Belle are gonna make it through it. It will take time but I believe in them.**

**I want to say thank you to Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna, sarahw78, sheshe21, ElijahMikealsonfan, Grace5231973, GrayAngel13, The Black Muse, happy-rea, favorite/following my story. You guys are awesome!**

**Grace5231973-Thank you! I enjoyed seeing the characters from Frozen during the first half of this season but I'm glad they're story line is over. **

**sheshe21-Thank you for your kind words. Let me know when you post up your story. I would love to read it.**

**Oh My Gold-New chapter as requested :)**

_Mr. Gold is in my car. Rumplestiltskin from Once Upon a Time is in my fucking car. Holy shit!_

No matter how many times Valerie repeated it over and over in her head she just couldn't fully comprehend this was really happening. I mean, seriously! They've been on the road for twenty minutes and they haven't said a word since they got in the car. The only sound was the radio playing_ Lips Are Moving by Meghan Trainor_. She looked into the rear view mirror to see how he was doing. It looked like he was sleeping until he spoke.

"Could you please stop staring at me, dearie?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just checking to see if you're all right."

"Yes, I'm fantastic," he snapped.

Valerie was ready to snap back at him but considering what he's been through she'll let it slide, for now. Soon she pulled up to a little blue house with a white picket fence.

"Okay, wait here. I'll be right back," she told Rumple.

"Where are we," he asked curious.

"A friend's house. I'll be back in a minute," she said, getting out of the car.

Without another word she heads toward the house where she rings the door bell a couple of times. Soon a tall brunette woman answers the door.

"Hey Val!" she greeted.

"Hey Dana, what's up? Is Lea ready yet," Valerie asked.

"Yeah, hang on," she calls over her shoulder. "Lea! Your ride is here!"

"Okay!" a voice answered.

"By the way, thanks again for taking her for today," Valerie told her friend.

"Of course! We love having her over. You know she and Lizzy are best friends. And Teddy loves her. He's only two and he follows her around everywhere," Dana exclaimed.

"Just like Calvin," Valerie muttered sadly.

"Oh Val! I'm sorry. That was totally insensitive of me. I didn't mean..." Dana started to apologize.

"It's fine, really." Valerie assured her.

It was amazing and pretty frightening that after all this time hearing Calvin's name still made her heart stop. But Calvin wasn't just anyone he was...

"Ninang!"

Valerie was pulled out of her thoughts when a pretty twelve-year-old Asian girl with blue polka dot backpack appeared.

"Hey sweetie!," she greeted the girl.

"Bye Dana," Lea hugged the woman.

"Bye honey. You guys drive home safe," she tells them.

"We will. Thanks again."

Valerie and Lea said good night and headed toward the car.

"Did you guys have fun today at the zoo," Valerie asked.

"Yeah! Lizzy and I got to see the giant panda and than the lions, although they were sleeping so they weren't that scary. And we got to help Teddy feed the animals at the petting zoo. And than we had McDonald's for dinner and then we went back to the house and watched Frozen," Lea explained.

"Again? Honey, you've watched that movie a thousand times," Valerie chuckled.

"But it's so awesome! And they got Elsa and Ana and the rest of the Frozen characters right on Once Upon a Time," she added.

When she mentioned _Once Upon a Time_ Valerie felt her heart stop. Of course Lea was completely oblivious to this and kept talking.

"I watched the winter finale. I can't believe what happened. Do you think Mr. Gold and Belle..."

"Lea! We can talk about it later. There's someone I want you to meet," Valerie said.

As soon as they got into the car that's when Lea noticed Rumple in the back seat.

"Who are you" she asked him.

"This is my friend... Adam... Adam Goldberg. He's gonna be staying with us for the Holidays," Valerie quickly lied.

"I thought I met all your friends," she asked curious.

"Well, Adam is a new friend," Valerie explained.

"But..."

"Lea! It's late. I'm tired. Adam is tired. And you have school in the morning, so buckle up," Valerie said starting the car.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow," Lea complained, as she put on her seat belt.

"It's just one more week and then it's Christmas vacation. Two weeks off. You can't beat that."

"I know. It's just... this is our first Christmas without dad," Lea said sadly.

Valerie gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah. Your dad loved Christmas. It was his favorite time of year."

The drive back home was quiet. The radio was off and Lea had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. Rumple just stared at the window, looking out into the night. She couldn't believe to understand what was going on in his head. Finally they pulled up to a two story house. She parked in the driveway and turned to Lea.

"Lea, we're home," Valerie shaking her shoulder.

Lea woke up with a groan.

"Come on, get up."

Valerie got out of the car and went to help Rumple.

"I don't need your help," he declared.

"Yes, you do. Now shut up," she snapped.

Valerie takes his arm and draped it around her shoulders so he can lean on her.

"Is he okay," Lea asked.

"Yeah. Can you get the door for us?"

Lea runs to the front door while Valerie helps Rumple get inside. Lea turns on all the lights so they can see. They walk pass the living room, where there was a fireplace and right next to it a big Christmas tree with presents underneath. Soon they go into the den, where there was a couch and a big screen TV. As Valerie sets Rumple down on the couch, Lea took a closer look at him.

"Hey! You look just like Rum..."

"Lea, go to your room!" Valerie cut her off.

"But Ninang doesn't he look like..."

"Honey, please go upstairs. I'll check up on you in a minute, okay?"

Lea was about to argue but she saw the serious look on her face and decide to keep quiet. Valerie waited until Lea was up the stairs until she turned her attention back to Rumple.

"Your daughter is beautiful," Rumple commented.

"What? Oh! T-thank you. But Lea isn't my daughter. She's my niece," she explained.

"Where are her parents," he asked curious.

Deciding not to answer him and goes upstairs to check on Lea.

Valerie knocks on Lea's door before she hears a voice, telling her to come in. She sees her sitting at her desk with her laptop opened in front of her.

"Everything okay," she asked her niece.

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Ask me what?"

"Who's that man downstairs," Lea asked.

"Honey, I told you..." avoiding her eyes.

"You're lying! You won't look me in the eye. Dad would always say you avoid the eyes when you lie. Who is he," she demanded.

_Damn! She was smart, just like her father she thought._

"I can't tell you right now, but all I can say is that you have nothing to worry about it. He's not gonna hurt us. He just needs help," Valerie explained as best as you could.

Lea frowned at not getting a straight answer.

"Hey, look at me," Valerie said. She looked up at her aunt. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me when I say that everything is fine, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

"Okay. Another half hour of computer time and then bed," she kissed her cheek.

"All right. Good night Ninag," Lea said.

"Good night," she said.

Valerie got up to turn off the light and headed downstairs. She sees Rumple trying to stand up but was having trouble due to his ankle.

"What are you doing," she asked him.

"Trying to stand... and failing miserably," he admitted.

"Here," she said, taking his arm.

Rumple was about to say something but she gave one look that told him not to start. She lead him to a small round table in the kitchen and helped into a chair.

"Care for a night cap," she asked him.

"Please," he answered.

She figured after the day they both had, they both could use a drink. Valerie opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle of red wine that was nearly empty. She pulled out two wine glasses from the cupboard in front of her. As she's pouring the wine Rumple starts talking.

"How old is your niece," Rumple asked curious.

"She's twelve," she answered.

"Where are her parents?"

She just finished pouring the wine and when she turned her head. She has a sad look at her face.

"Lea's mother, Michelle, died right after she was born due internal bleeding. And Lea's father... Jason... my brother, died of a brain tumor this past April."

Talking about her brother was still a hard subject for her but not as hard as Cal...

"I'm sorry," he said interrupting her train of thought.

She nods and hands him the wine glass, as she sits across from him.

"Cheers," she said, clinking their glasses together.

After a couple sips they became silent, waiting for the other to say something. Finally Rumple decides to break the ice.

"So... how do you know so much about me, dearie?"

Oh boy! She knew this was coming. Valerie didn't know how to explain it to Rumple so she decided to show him. She gets up and goes into the den. She walks over to the entertainment center and opened the cabinet underneath, where there was a huge DVD collection inside. She pulls out three DVDs and goes over to Rumple.

"This is how," she answers.

She lies seasons 1, 2 and 3 of _Once Upon a Time_ in front of him. It took Rumple a moment to fully react to his revelation.

"How is this..." he asked in disbelief.

"In my world, you're just a fictional character in a TV show. Last night they aired the winter finale. They everything what happened with Emma, Regina, Elsa, Hook. Even you and Belle..." she trailed off.

"What did you do," he demanded.

"Excuse me," she asked confused.

"I was in Maine and than suddenly I'm all the way here on the West Coast. So I'll ask again. What. Did. You. Do!"

Even though he didn't have his powers, the man still had a temper. Valerie knew she should be more cautious but she didn't like the guy's attitude.

"I didn't do anything! I was at my friend's house watching in the finale. When it was over, I left and then I saw a shooting star..."

"You made a wish, didn't you," he demanded, jumping out of his chair.

"What?"

"You did, didn't you? You made a stupid wish! Are you completely idiotic?!"

Okay, screw cautious! Dark One or not, he was starting to piss her off.

She stood up from her seat and looked Rumple straight in the eye.

"Let's get something straight here, _Mr. Gold_. This isn't the Dark Castle. We're not in the Enchanted Forest and we're not in Storybrooke. This is my house and you won't talk to me like that. Since you have nowhere to go, you will be staying here. And as long as you're living under my roof you will behave yourself. Because if you cause trouble for me or my niece, favorite character or not, I will throw your ass out on the street and you can rot in the gutter for all I care. Understand?" she declared.

Valerie knew Rumple didn't like being talk to like some rebellious child, but she didn't care. She wasn't gonna put up with his crap. Rumple just glared at her. She knew that if looks could kill she would be six feet under right now.

"Loud and clear," he gritted his teeth.

Without taking their eyes off each other they slowly sat back down . Valerie took a deep breath and spoke.

"To answer your question before you turned into a raving lunatic a few moments ago, yes. I did make a wish on a shooting star," Valerie answered.

"And you'd wish for me," he sneered.

"I wished that I could help you and Belle get your happy ending," she said sincerely.

Rumple looked at her like she just grew beak and spouted feathers.

"Why would you wish that," he asked surprised.

"Because you guys are my favorite couple. I know things look bad but I believe in you two. I believe what you and Belle have is worth fighting for."

For once in Rumplestiltskin's life, he was speechless. Even though he just met this woman, he could see the honesty in her eyes. Why would a woman he never met before care about his happy ending was beyond him.

Valerie sensed his confusion and placed her hand over his and smiled.

"It's gonna be okay," she said.

As strange as Rumple found the woman in front of him, her words actually gave him some comfort. That he wasn't entirely alone. She seemed to know a lot of him and Belle. Maybe she _can_ help him get back his True Love and maybe, just maybe, finally get his happy ending.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm channeling some of myself through Valerie. She's basically saying all the stuff I've wanted to say to for the longest time. I have the next few chapters planned out and you'll learn more about Valerie and Lea and their background story. Happy Rumbelle Day!**

**Ninang-godmother**


	3. Another Reason to Hate Mondays

Chapter 3 Another Reason to Hate Mondays

**Author's Note: Zelena you bitch! I can't believe she's back! After watching last night's episode I had to post this chapter up ASAP because there is no way in hell I'm gonna let that broom riding freak touch my Rumple again! And she better not hurt Robin either because Regina won't be her only problem. **

**Also I would like to take the time and say thank you to Lady Artimes Blaine, Miss. Womack, RedEyedSurprise , NaiaLune, MaliceAlyssMcGee, DarkPhantom101, SoullessSky, Paean Lenore, maraudergirl15, ShadowKnight, PrettyRecklessLaura, Selyne Nightshade for favorite/following my story.**

**Oh My Gold-I love Rumple too. He is such an amazing character. I mean, one minute you want to slap him and the next you want to hug him.**

**Grace5231973-I'm Filipino and I'm proud of where I come from. Every now and then I like to write an OC that's Filipino because Filipinos or our culture isn't mentioned all that much. There are few like Manny Pacquiao, Bruno Mars, Charice (she appeared on Glee in season 2 as Sunshine Corazon), and that one episode on Grimm back in season 3 "Mommy Dearest" where introduced the Aswang (it's a monster in the Philippines that feed on pregnant women, it's pretty scary. I used to have nightmares when I was younger and it made me afraid to get pregnant at the time lol). I'll admit I thought about erasing this story because I had my doubts that anyone would be interested. But I'm pleasantly surprised at the reviews and all the favorite and follows. **

**Guest-Yes, I plan for Valerie and Rumple to meet the Queens of Darkness. Along with a few other characters. I can't say who, though.**

**Guest-Thank you. I love a good laugh and I try to include a little humor in my stories.**

**Lady Artimes Blaine-I know exactly how you feel. I would never separate these two. I've seen some BTS pics, ones involving Belle and Will... holding hands. And there was that kiss in the last episode. Oh lord! I love Will Scarlet, but I just don't want him to be with Belle. Rumbelle forever!**

**sheshe21-I am very touched by your kind words. Valerie and Lea are two OC I'm very proud of. You'll learn more about their backstories and who they are as people. Some of their backstories I'm taking from my childhood experience. It's pretty fun channeling myself through Valerie. I can't tell you how many times I've yelled at the TV when my favorite character does something stupid. We've all done it at some point. **

**Selyne Nightshade-It makes me happy to know you're enjoying my story. It means a lot. You know I'm quite surprised no one has tried writing a fanfic about a fan getting pulling into the favorite fandom. **

**Enjoy you guys!**

Valerie was enjoying a peaceful slumber in her nice warm queen size bed when three things woke her up. The first was her alarm clock buzzing. She reached over to the nightstand and quickly shut it off. Next was the sound of the shower being turned on in the bathroom next to her room. And then finally she hears her niece singing the song _For the First Time in Forever_ from Frozen.

_"For the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be light_

_for the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night"_

Valerie groaned as she covered her head with her pillow to try to block out the singing. It's not that she didn't enjoy Lea's singing, the girl had a beautiful voice, she just wish she didn't have to sing at seven in the morning. After a couple of minutes Valerie manages to drag herself out of bed. Lucky for her that she had the master bedroom and she had her own bathroom. After a quick shower Valerie got ready for work. At first she thought about calling in sick because she didn't want to leave Rumple alone in the house but he was a grown ass man, over three hundred years old. He didn't need a baby-sitter. She headed downstairs to checked up on Rumple, who was still sleeping on the pull out couch. They stayed up pretty late talking. It must have wore him out.

Man, who knew the Dark One snored?

Soon she heads into the kitchen where she popped in a couple of English muffins in the toaster. As she grabbed some butter and orange juice from the fridge she heard the sounds of footsteps running down the stairs.

"Morning Ninang," Lea smiled, as she grabbed a sit at the kitchen counter.

"Morning. You sleep okay," Valerie asked.

"Yeah! Is Adam up yet," she asked.

Valerie looked at confused but quickly recovered.

"Um, not yet honey. He was pretty tired last night."

As soon as the toaster popped she put some butter on the muffins and put some on a plate.

"Here. Eat up," she said, handing Lea her plate.

Valerie put some more muffins in the toaster and poured some orange juice, handing it to Lea. That's when Rumple came into the kitchen limping. It was weird seeing the Dark One disheveled and with bed hair. Actually Rumple with bed hair was kind of funny. She had to bite her lip from laughing.

"Good morning," she greeted.

Rumple grunts and takes a seat next to Lea. Somebody was a grouch in the morning.

"Please tell me you have coffee," he said.

Valerie figured that Rumple needed something to him wake up so she made a fresh pot. She grabs a mug from the cabinet and pours him a cup.

"Cream and sugar," she asked him.

"Please," he said.

As Rumple was waiting for the coffee he noticed that Lea was staring at him, which he found annoying.

"What," he demanded.

"How did you and Ninang meet," Lea asked curious.

"We met through a friend," he lied.

"Which friend," Lea raised an eyebrow.

Despite Valerie assuring her that Rumple wasn't a threat, she knew her niece would still be suspicious of the man. Lea was her father's daughter, she wasn't stupid.

"Lea! Leave him alone, okay? He just woke up. Now finish your breakfast" she told her.

Lea rolls her eyes as she takes a bite of her English muffin.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Valerie warned her.

Lea doesn't say anything else as she eats quietly. Valerie hands Rumple his coffee.

"Thank you," he said.

While Rumple enjoys his coffee as Valerie sets a plate of English Muffins in front of him. As soon as he sees the food he quickly starts eating, like a hungry dog. Valerie looks at her watch and looks at Lea.

"Okay, honey. Time to go to school. Wait for me at the car while I talk Rum... Adam, okay?"

Lea looked at Valerie and then over Adam. She decided not to say anything until her and her aunt were alone in the car. Valerie waits until Lea is out the front door before she talks to Rumple.

"All right. Here's the thing. I'll be home around four and Lea is staying after school for rehearsals."

"Rehearsals," Rumple asked.

"Lea's school is throwing a little Christmas concert on Friday. She's doing a solo," she explained.

"You must be proud," Rumple said.

"I am. Lea loves to sing and this her first solo. She's been practicing really hard for weeks." Valerie quickly grabs her car keys and turns to Rumple, "Okay, there's plenty of food in the kitchen in case your hungry. Bathroom is upstairs if you need to shower. I showed you how to work the DVD player and you can use the computer if you need to. If you need anything I left my cell number and the number to my work on the fridge."

"I'm not a child," he growled.

Valerie just give him a look that clearly says, _don't give me attitude._

"Oh! One more thing," she said.

She runs to the hall closet and pulls out a cane. Rumple looks at her questionably as she hands it to him.

"It was my grandfather's. I figured you might need this. All right, I got to go. Later!"

Valerie heads out and gets in the car, where Lea is waiting for her. As she gets in the car she sees the look her niece is giving her.

"What," she asked her.

"Are you ever gonna tell me who Adam _really_ is," Lea demanded.

"Lea..."

"Is he a mental patient? Did he escape from an asylum?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. At first I thought he was a homeless guy but he was wearing nice shoes."

"Well, he's not. He's perfectly sane."

"How do you know?"

"I just do!"

"If dad was here, he would want to know too. He would back me up on this."

"Well, he's not, okay! He's dead!" Valerie snapped.

Lea suddenly became quiet and turn her head down, looking at her shaky hands. Valerie wanted to kick herself. She should have know better. Jason's death was a sensitive for both of them.

"Lea, I..."

"I'm gonna be late for school," she answered quietly.

Lea sighed as she started the car.

_Great job Valerie. Awesome parenting skills, she thought._

The drive to school was very quiet. Valerie looked over at Lea, who was playing with the zipper of her jacket. Soon they arrived at SDSCPA, San Diego School of Creative and Performing Arts. Boy, this place brought back some memories. Both she and Jason went to SCPA when they were Lea's age. She pulled up in front of the school and put the car into park. She turns to Lea, who still hasn't said a word since they left the house.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Please don't be mad at me," Valerie pleaded.

Lea looked at her aunt.

"I'm not mad. It's just... I miss dad," she said sadly.

"I miss him too," Valerie added.

"I wish he was here for the concert."

"Yeah, your dad would be in the front row with his video camera filming the whole thing," Valerie smiled.

Lea chuckled at the memory of her father.

"You'll be there on Friday, right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world," she replied.

Valerie pulls Lea into her arms, giving her a big hug.

"I love you Ninang," Lea said.

"Love you too. Have a good day at school," Valerie said.

Lea grabs her backpack and gets out of the car. After a moment Valerie drives off to work. Luckily the drive was only half an hour but find a place to park was always since a bitch. She finally finds an empty spot that was only a block away from her work, _True Heart Tavern. _

Valerie has been working at the bar and grill since she graduated from high school. It started as a part time job, while she went to community college. She had big plans on getting her Master's in Fine Arts, but unfortunately life had other plans for her and she had to put her dreams on the back burner. Soon she went from part time, cleaning tables and washing dishes, to full time, where she worked her way up from bartender to manager. As soon as she entered the bar, she was greeted by a fellow co-workers. She went into the back to clock in and soon headed for the office to get started on paper work.

Before she knew it was the lunch rush, where she had to help up front taking orders and starving drinks. Valerie had just got done pouring a beer for a customer when a woman in a purple dress comes up to the bar.

"Can I help you ma'am," Valerie politely asked.

"Valerie Cruz," the woman asked.

"Yes, do I know you," she asked puzzled.

"No, but I'm here to talk to you about a certain matter that needs to be address," the mysterious woman answered.

"Pardon," Valerie looking confused.

"Rumplestiltskin," she simply answered.

Valerie's eyes widen in surprise, wondering who the hell is this woman. Deciding to play dumb she denies everything.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking. So unless you're gonna order a drink or some food I have to get back to work," Valerie said.

She turned around only to bump into one of the bartenders, accidentally knocking the drinks from his hands. As she reached for the glasses they suddenly stop in mid air.

_What the hell, she thought._

She looks up and suddenly realize that everyone in the room was frozen, as if time suddenly stopped. Customers with their mouths wide open about to take a bite of their meal. A blonde woman slapping a man with a goatee, the guy making a face in mid slap. Valerie looked out the window and was shocked to see that everything was frozen too. Birds frozen in mid flight. Cars not moving. Bikers stuck in place.

Valerie turned to the woman in the purple dress and she was the only one in the room, besides her, that wasn't frozen in place. She just smiled at her like she didn't have a care in the world.

"I would like a drink please," she said sweetly.

Valerie couldn't believe this. First Rumplestiltskin and now this chick.

Why didn't she call in sick when she had the chance?

**Author's Note: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted to put more but I decided to put in the next chapter. There's gonna be a more drama in the next chapter and you'll learn more about Valerie's past. I must warn you, it's not all sunshine and rainbows. Please feel free to leave reviews and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the sooner I can get to writing. If you have something you always wanted to say to Rumple or any other character in the Once universe, you can use my OCs as your own personal puppets. Just send me a email and I'll see what I can do. See ya!**


	4. A Meeting with Destiny

Chapter 4 A Meeting with Destiny

**Author's Note: Hey guys! How is everyone? Wow! It's the first day of November. Where did the time go? In honor of the start of the new month I decided to update at least one of the my stories. I'm planning updating all my fanfics this month, including posting up some new ones. **

**Dude, I am happy beyond words that Once is back. I am loving season five so far. So much has happened. It's interesting see Emma as the Dark One, or Dark Swan in this case. But I want her back to her old self. I don't like her keeping Rumple hostage and making Merida her minion because she has her heart. And don't get me started about what she did to Henry's little girlfriend. I expected that kind of thing from Cora but not Emma! I mean, she ripped out the heart of a 13-year-old girl and told Violet to break Henry's heart. WTF? Even Rumple as the Dark One would never harm a child or purposely hurt his son.**

**Now on to some of the new characters, like Arthur and rest of the gang from Camelot. I've heard so many stories and seen so many different versions of Arthur in movies and television and he was always described a good and just ruler. But on Once he's totally shady. In episode 5x04 'The Broken Kingdom' you see Arthur's backstory. He pulled Excalibur from the stone but the sword is broken (and it turns out that the piece is the Dark One dagger) and then spent the next few years obsessively trying to find the other half. I felt so bad for Guinevere that Arthur was neglecting to rebuild Camelot and neglecting her. The jerk forgot her birthday! No wonder she turned to Lancelot for comfort. Lancelot treated her way better than Arthur did. But despite how much he loved her, he did the honorable thing and left because he didn't want to break up their marriage. When Arthur found out in a desperate attempt to keep his wife from leaving him he used the magic sands that Rumplestiltskin gave her to "fix" their marriage and "fix" Camelot. Everything about Arthur, his kingdom and his queen are fake. I was so happy they freed Merlin and the actor that plays him Elliot Knight, super hot!**

**I can't believe I reached over 1,000 views for this story! This is awesome. I honestly didn't think I would get a lot of response for this story but I'm very happy how everything turned out.**

**To the people who left a review:**

**Lady Artimes Blaine-I agree with you. I love Rumple but he really is an idiot at times. As for the woman in the purple dress that's the feeling I wanted to give when you first meet her. This chapter is a bit longer than the last one.**

**Grace5231973-That's cool to hear about your doctor. I only know a few words in Tagalog but my relatives sometimes act out or make motion with their hands if they want to explain so I get the gist of what they're saying. I was so happy for the Rumbelle moments toward the end of season four. Yes! Rumbelle lives! Now I have to wait for season five. **

**Selyne Nightshade-In this chapter you'll see Rumple's reaction to the winter finale and it aren't pretty.**

**Lady-During the season finale I was so happy for the Rumbelle moments. Both in Storybrooke and the other reality. I just wanted to give you a heads up that there won't be any Rumbelle moments any time soon in this story. At least not for a few chapters. But I promise there will. Trust me!**

**SwedishFanFictionLover-Ask and you shall receive. **

**Also a quick thank you to CKWickedGleek, Grace5231973,sashaxh, SwedishFanFictionLover, SeraphineWhist, Victoria Cullen33, Lunaconspiracy365, Lady Deebo, gajevyloveer95, horseluvr888, jocleve for favorite/following my story.**

**Happy reading!**

Valerie watched as her new 'customer' took a sip of the Perfect 10 she made for her. She looked to be in her early 20's with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty. If Valerie was a guy at a bar she would buy her a drink.

"Thanks. You're a peach," she said cheerfully.

"Your welcome. Now who the hell are you," Valerie snapped.

"Straight to the point. They picked the right girl," she commented.

Valerie waited until she put down her damn drink.

"Let's start with introductions. My name is Destiny."

Valerie looked at her with raised eyebrows and gave a look that clearly said, _seriously_.

"I know. I know. I didn't pick the name. My mother did but please call me Desi."

"Okay...Desi...what do you want," she asked her.

"I'm here to help you with your wish," Desi simply said.

"My wish," Valerie asked confused.

"Yeah, the one you made last night, about wanting to help Beauty and the Beast with their happy ending. Which is why the Dark One is crashing on your couch," Desi broke it down for her as if she were stupid.

"Okay, why me?"

"Because you wished for it," Desi stated the obvious.

"Well, people wish for a lot of things! Like winning the lottery or a free trip to Paris. Hell, I wished I've gotten into the Arrow's panel this year at Comic Con and meet Stephen Amell but that didn't happen. What's so special about me," Valerie demanded.

"Because you believe in them and their love. And it's true that you're not the first fangirl to obsess over a fictional couple but your feelings are real and genuine. You're the one we've been waiting for," Desi declared.

"What's that suppose to mean," she asked confused.

Instead of answering her Desi turned her head toward the ceiling, as if someone was calling her name

"I'm sorry, but I got to go. But here's a parting gift for you," Desi said getting up and touching her shoulder.

As soon as she touched her Valerie let out a yelp, like she just burned her. Soon Desi was heading for the door.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Valerie cried out.

She chases after her, but as soon as Valerie steps outside she nearly bumps into a man walking his Chihuahua.

"Hey! Watch it!" he growled.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry," Valerie quickly apologized.

The man just gives her a mean look before dragging away his little beast that wouldn't stop yapping at her

It took Valerie a moment to realize that time was back on course. Everyone and everything was moving again, completely unaware of what happened. You would think with all the sci-fi and fantasy movies and TV shows she's watched, she would have seen this coming. She searched through the busy street for Desi but there was no sign of her.

As much as she wanted answers she knew she wasn't get any at the moment, but she knew she'll see her new so-called friend again. Mysterious guardian types with magical powers and cryptic messages usually show up again. Usually.

As she went back inside she saw where everyone left off. Customers eating their meal. Goatee guy on the floor sporting a nasty handprint on his face and Blondie storming off. She looked to see the short bartender, Alan, trying to pick up the broken glass on the floor. As she walks over to him he looks up at her, confused.

"Where did you go," Alan asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I remember bumping into you and knocking over the glasses and when I looked up you were gone. How did you do that," he asked.

Before she could answer she suddenly started groaning in pain.

"Val, are you okay," Alan asked concerned.

Valerie tried to answer but all she could was grab her stomach, hopping to make the bubbly feeling inside her go away.

_What's going on? Why do I feel all dizzy and nauseous like I'm gonna... oh god!_

Soon Valerie was making a mad dash for the women's restroom. She runs into the first available stall and throws up her breakfast and lunch in the toilet. This went on for about a minute until she finally couldn't barf anymore. She wipes her mouth and flushes the toilet. She slowly stands, still feeling a little wobbly, and carefully leaves the stall. Valerie walks over to sink where she takes a few sips of water, trying to get out the bad taste out of her mouth. Just when she thought she was all right, she felt this burning sensation on her right shoulder from when Desi touched her. She pulls back her shirt to reveal a burn mark in the shape of a star.

_What the fuck, dude! First I feel like I just got back from a night of drinking and now I've been branded. Was this the parting gift Desi was talking about? Branding me like I was cattle?_

"Valerie!"

One of the waitress, a tall skinny girl with glasses, came into the restroom.

"Hey Merline," Valerie greeted her.

"Are you okay? I saw you talking to Alan and then you suddenly ran in here. What's wrong," Merline asked concerned.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. It's just a little stomach bug, but I'm all right now. Really," she assured her.

Merline didn't look too convinced but she left it alone.

After helping Alan clean up the broken glass on the floor, everything went back to normal. Well, almost normal. The rest of the day Valerie couldn't help but feel... off. It was hard to explain it. She was felt depress, lonely, guilty and slightly queasy all at once. But they weren't her feelings or emotions. It was like she was feeling someone else's. Before she knew it, it was time to go home. She decided to pick up some sandwiches from Subway for dinner.

_I hope Rumple likes roast beef, she thought._

As soon as she arrives home, the first thing she hears is the TV turned up really loud.

_**"Wait!"**_

_**"No, we're very close."**_

_**"Rumplestiltskin, wait."**_

_What the hell?_

Valerie makes her way to the den, where she finds a depress looking Rumple sitting on the couch drinking from a bottle of some kind of alcohol. She also noticed empty pizza boxes on the coffee tables and empty potato chip bags and candy wrappers on the floor. Oh how the mighty has fallen.

"Rumple, what the hell," Valeria demanded.

"Quiet! This is the best part," he declared.

She turns her attention to the TV. It was season one finale of Once Upon a Time and Rumple watching the scene toward the end where he and Belle are in the woods. Oh man!

_**Belle walks over to Rumple.**_

_**"I remember," she tells him.**_

_**Rumple holds his breath.**_

_**"I love you," she declared.**_

_**Rumple breaks into a smile and they embrace.**_

_**"Yes. Yes. And I love you too," he said happily.**_

Valerie turns her attention back to Rumple and he has tears in his eyes. Oh god! Poor Rumple. She wanted to hug the man but stopped at the last second because she reminded herself that she has to yell at him for first for making a mess.

Rumple was about to take another swig from the bottle in his hand until Valerie takes it away from him.

"Hey! I was drinking that," he announced.

"I think you've had enough. You look like shit and this place looks like a pig's sty! What did I tell you about behaving yourself?"

"You said I could help myself to the food in the house."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean you can turn in a slob," she pointed out. She looked at the bottle in her head and she felt her eyes turning red. "My tequila! I was saving this!"

Rumple was about to respond but suddenly bend over and threw up all over her shoes.

"Ah man!" she cried out.

As soon as Rumple done vomiting he quickly falls back on the couch and soon was out like a light.

Valerie stares at her puked covered shoes and than to the drunken fairy tale character passed out in front of her. The sight she saw was just plain sad. After quickly removing her shoes, she managed to clean up the den and wipe the some of the vomit from the corners of his mouth without waking him up. Of course from the way he was snoring she doubted an earthquake could wake him.

By the time Lea arrived home Valerie made sure everything was nice and clean. When Lea asked about Adam she told her that he had a long day and decided to turn in early. The last thing she needed was having her niece asking even more questions about their house guest. As they sat eating their sandwiches Valerie couldn't help staring at the unconscious man in the other room.

How was she suppose to help this guy get his happy ending when she couldn't even find her own?

Valerie was good at a lot of things, but unfortunately romance was not one of them. However, despite her repeated bad luck with men she still believed in love.

If she was gonna help Rumple and Belle get back together she's got her work cut out for her.

**Author's Note: What do you think? I know I promise you a closer look into Valerie's past but I thought I would wait for the next chapter. But I did give a little hint about Valerie's "bad luck with men" trust me there's a reason for that. Also, what do you think about Desi? Friend or foe?**

**How crazy was tonight's episode?**

**I loved that we finally have some Rumbelle scenes. It's been too long. Even though I was sad that Rumple broke the chip (cries) but he had to escape somehow. And I knew Rumple would step up and save Belle and be the hero I knew he always meant to be. Although I wanted to smack Regina, Hook, David and Mary Margaret for not caring about Rumple at all. I'm glad Belle told them off. Also, what about all the evil stuff Regina and Hook did in their past? And what about the time Mary Margaret and David sacrificing Maleficent's baby to save their own child? This episode proves that Rumple and Belle still love each other and there's still hope for them. Rumple was right that Emma's biggest mistake was turning him into a hero because who better to fight the Dark One than someone who used to be one.**

**So next chapter I promise more Valerie's backstory and drama. Boy, there's gonna be drama. So leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks you guys!**


	5. Hanging by a Thread

Chapter 5 Hanging by a Thread

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! As promised chapter five. Okay, as much as I love the show but what the hell are they doing to Rumbelle? Belle under the sleeping curse? Rumple asking Pan for help? Adam! Eddy! What did you do to my babies?! **

**The only good thing that happened the last few episodes was Rumple tricking Pan with the fake heart. Thank you! Seriously, Peter Pan is without a doubt the worst villain on the show. Most of the villains, even though they seem evil, aren't entirely evil. Regina. Rumple. Cora. Zelena. Ingrid. Maleficent. Ursula. Zelena. Even Hades. They all showed that they "can" love. I mean, the only other villain who can't love, besides Pan, is Cruella and that's because she's nuts. I'm just glad Rumple wasn't "that" stupid to trust his father. Pan finally got what he deserved. **

**To the people who left a review:**

**Victoria Cullen33-Thank you for your kind words.**

**SwedishFanFictionLover-Yeah, I thought Rumple's throwing up would be a good out of character moment. And if you think him watching season one was bad just wait until you see him watch the rest of the seasons.**

**Grace5231973-Let's just say Destiny has her reasons for doing the things she does. **

**Thank you to Roby-in-the-air, Zaconator and Zackis, Kusama-Shiori, LuvLoveStories, Inuhana, avert 1523, Lostchild511, Samanthatm for favorite/following my story. **

**Happy reading! **

Valerie knew living with Rumple wouldn't be easy but this was just ridiculous.

After Rumple's little drunken episode, where she had to clean up the mess and throw away a perfectly good pair of boots, she decided to locked away all the alcohol in the liquor cabinet. And to make sure he couldn't open it, she kept the key around the neck.

However, Valerie forgot that Rumple knew how to pick locks because when she came home from work the next day, she was once again welcomed to the sight of the Dark One drunk off his ass and passed out on the floor. He had an empty bottle of Stella Rosa in his hand while the TV was once again showing _Once Upon a Time_.

First her tequila and now her Stella Rosa! That was her favorite wine!

She looked at the TV screen and noticed that it was playing episode 2x12 'In the name of the Brother', just after Hook shot Belle in the back and made her fall over the town line making her loose her memories. It was at the part where Belle was in hospital and broke the chipped cup.

Honestly, the man was like a freaking masochist! It's like he enjoys putting himself through all this torture.

The good news was Rumple didn't throw up on the floor or on her clothes when she helped him up. Bad news was he hadn't bathed in two days and he smelled like he's been rolling around in garage. So with great difficulty Valerie helped, or in this case drag, Rumple upstairs so he can take a much needed bath. Rumple was half awake and was trying to fight her off but it was pointless. It wasn't until she got him in the tub and turned on the cold water that he was finally wide awake. Valerie just smiled at him as he yelled her at how insane she was. She ignored his protest as she helped him out of his clothes, which made him uncomfortable for having a strange woman seeing him naked. Luckily Valerie wasn't all that bothered by this. She just focused on shampooing his hair and washing his back and made sure to be respectful to him and not to stare...down there.

Okay, she took one quick peek.

_Very nice, she thought impressed._

She gave Rumple some of Jason's old clothes to change into so she can put Rumple's clothes in the washer. It was good thing Rumple and her brother were roughly the same size.

Everything was fine until Leah came home from rehearsal. She almost lost it when she saw their 'house guest' wearing her dead father's clothes. Valerie calmly explained to her niece that "Adam's" clothes were dirty and he didn't bring any other clothes with, so he's borrowing her dad's until his clothes were clean. Even though Leah understood Valerie could tell it still bothered her seeing a complete stranger wearing her dad's clothes.

And that was just Tuesday.

Wednesday was another story.

Before leaving for work Valerie made it very clear to Rumple that she when comes home from work that day, she doesn't want to find him drunk or the house a mess. Rumple gave his word that by the time she comes back the house will be clean as whistle. And surprisingly enough it was. No trances of vomit, no empty beer bottles, no dirty dishes, nothing. But there was just one problem with all this.

No Rumple!

Although the house was clean, there was no Mr. Gold. She tried looking upstairs and check the garage but no sign of him. She notice Rumple left the TV on. It was on pause on the season three finale of Once, where it showed Rumple and Belle getting married.

Oh shit!

Valerie prayed to god that Rumple didn't do anything stupid. She got her answer by a phone call from the police. Apparently Rumple got arrested at the Jack in the Box that three blocks away from her house. He tried to order some food and when he didn't have any money on him he got into a fight with one of the employees. When she arrived to pick him up at the police station Rumple was sporting a bruise on his left temple. Valerie was prepared to pay Rumple's bail money the police officer said forget about it and just gave her a warning.

Well, that was odd.

When they arrived home Valerie was once again forced to lecture Rumple about his behavior, which ending with them arguing.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" he yelled.

"Then stop acting like one!" she yelled back.

When Leah came home and the three of them had dinner, Rumple and Valerie kept their mouths shut but Lead could tell something was wrong.

By the time Thursday came along Valerie thought the worst was over. Boy was she wrong.

It started around noon. She was in her office doing paper work when she suddenly felt a burning sensation shooting through her. Valerie screamed as she grabbed her shoulder. It was the star that Desi branded her with. It was glowing and it was sere torture. Soon the door swings open and Merline runs inside.

"Valerie! Valerie, what's wrong? Are you okay," Merline asked.

But she wasn't listening to her. She only had one single thought.

_Rumple is in trouble. Rumple is in trouble. Rumple is in trouble._

"I have to go home," Valerie said standing up.

"What? Why? Is everything okay," Merline asked worried.

"I can't explain I just need to go. Just have Bobby cover for me," Valerie said.

"Valerie!"

She ignored her co workers calling her name as she ran out the bar and quickly got in her car.

As soon as she got home she ran inside. Luckily the front door was open.

"Rumple! Rumple, where are you?" she cried out.

When she got to the living room she found Rumple laying on the floor with an open bottle of sleeping pills in his hand.

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

**Author's Note: Is Rumple dead? Will Valerie save him? I know I am evil. What do you think?**


	6. No Stranger to Heartache

Chapter 6 No Stranger to Heartache

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Happy Once Day!**

**How was everyone's weekend? My weekend great! I went the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Hollywood Friday and it was amazing! I'm a huge Harry Potter fan and I was in heaven. Seriously, I literally felt like I was transported into actually real of Harry Potter world. There was Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Honeydukes, there was so many candies. I rode on the Forbidden Journey ride. It was the most realistic ride I've even been on. They give you 3D glasses and it really feels like your flying with Harry. I loved Ollivander's! There were so many wands! They had wand replicas of the characters like Harry, Hermione, Snap, Dumbledore etc. And they also had original wands, where you basically have to go through all these boxes and see which wand you like the best. I can't wait to go back!**

**Okay, enough Harry Potter let's get back to Once.**

**I wanted to post this before the finale but I knew I wouldn't be able to finish in time. Plus, I had a feeling by the end I was going to vent about certain things and I was right.**

**WHAT THE HELL HAS ADAM AND EDDY DONE TO MY RUMPLE?! **

**They are making him into this unredeemable monster and that's "not" who is he! And don't get me started with Belle! I know Emilie de Ravin is on maternity leave but why the hell did they have to stick her in a box? I mean, they've given Regina and Hook a second chance. Even Zelena! Zelena, the Wicked Witch! And even though her little love affair with Hades was cute and she doesn't annoy as much, I'm still don't entirely trust her. **

**No matter what anyone says, I still believe in Rumple. I know some of you think I'm crazy or just plain stupid but I don't care. He's more than just the beast or Dark One. I believe he will come through in the end. He'll wake up Belle and save their baby, because they are True Love. Rumbelle forever!**

**Victoria Cullen34-You're right. Rumple really needs to talk about his feelings. I know he's not the sharing type but it's not good to keep it bottle up inside either. The guy is a complete wreck! Luckily Valeria is the right person for the job. She's sweet but won't put up with his crap either. **

**Grace5231973-Well of course Valerie is gonna save him! It wouldn't be much of a story if I killed off one of the characters so early in the story.**

**PrettyRecklessLaura-The wait is over. Here's the new chapter.**

**Thank you to BumpleRumple and Claire Daylett Gold for favorite/following my story.**

**Happy reading!**

"Oh my god!" Valerie gasped.

Valerie ran to Rumple's side checking to see if he's all right. She shook him.

"Rumple, can you hear me? Rumple, wake up!" she declared.

She shook him again. Still nothing. Fuck! She pressed her fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse.

Please, don't be dead! Please, of please!

Luckily she found one. It was faint but at least he was alive.

Oh thank god, she thought.

Valerie quickly pulls out her cell phone and dials 911.

"911. What is your emergency," the operator asked.

"I need ambulance! My friend is unconscious. He took a bunch of sleeping pills," she explained.

"Did you check for a pulse?"

"Yes, he's breathing but he's still unconscious."

"What is your address?"

"6519 Broadrick Place. Please, hurry!"

"Ma'am, please remain calm. Help is on the way," the operator said.

Valerie quickly hung up the phone.

_"Belle please!"_

She looked up to see the TV was still on and it was playing episode 4x11 'Heroes and Villians' the winter finale. It was the part where Belle made Rumple cross the town line. This must have been what drove him over the edge.

"Damn it!" she yelled.

Valerie got up and turned off the TV. She looked over at the Dark One, lying on the floor.

All of a sudden she has a flashback.

_a woman in her early 40's lying on the floor in the pool of her. In her hand was a gun and a hole in the side of her head._

_"Mom!" a little girl screams._

Suddenly the front door burst open. The paramedics come into the house with a stretcher. She watches as they check Rumple vitals.

"Let's get him up," one the paramedics said.

"Be careful with him," she begs.

As they put him on the stretcher she quickly follows them and riding with them in the ambulance.

**~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~**

Valerie paced back and forth in the waiting room at Kaiser. The good news was that Rumple was gonna live but they had to pump his stomach to get all the drugs out.

She hated hospitals. The last time she was here, Jason's brain tumor took a turn for the worst and well...things ended badly.

Soon Dr. Kwon, a Korean man, walked up to him.

"How's my friend," she asked worried.

"Mr. Goldberg is fine but he needs plenty of rest. I would like to take keep him overnight," Dr. Kwon said.

"No! I want take him home," Valerie protested.

"Ms. Cruz..."

"I am taking him home now!" she declared.

Dr. Kwon looked at her strangely and just nodded.

"Yes, of course. He'll all yours. He's in room 406. Good day!"

Valerie looked at the doctor confused as he walked away.

_What the hell just happened?_

She walked down the hall to room 406 but she surprised that Rumple had a visitor.

It was Desi! She was looking over a sleeping Rumple and pretending to write someone down on her clipboard and wearing a white lab coat, as if she was doctor.

"What are you doing here," Valerie demanded.

"Checking on the patient. Good news he'll live. Bad news he's still a suicidal mess" Desi said, not looking up from her clipboard.

"Tell me something I don't know," she snapped.

Desi looked up at Valerie and smiled.

"Did you enjoy my gifts," Desi curious.

"Gifts," she asked confused.

"You know the mark I gave that burns to let you know that Rumple is in trouble and the ability to make people do what you want without question. Like with the doctor just now and the cop from yesterday," Desi explained.

She stared at her shock.

"You did this?"

"Yes, you need the right tools to help Rumple and Belle be reunited and I was testing out the right ones on you."

_That would explain why I had the sudden to throw up the other day before I came home the first time I found Rumple drunk, she thought._

"Wait! Did you say_ test_ on me," Valerie asked.

"Yeah, I've never done anything like that before," Desi confessed.

This chick was nuts!

"What am I? Some lab rat?! What's next, a tail," Valerie exclaimed.

Desi snapped her fingers and her little clipboard disappears.

"I know you're upset..."

"Upset?! Upset doesn't begin to describe what I'm feeling right now!"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you have a job to do. You need to get Mr. Gold back to together with Mrs. Gold," Desi said.

Valerie ran her fingers through her hair. This was all too much.

"Why me," she asked.

"I told you, no one believes in their love more than you. You have the amazing ability to love unconditionally and Rum needs that right now. Not only will it heal him, it will help heal you."

"What," Valerie asked surprised.

Desi looked at her sadly.

"I know you lost your brother not too long ago. Jason, was it?"

Valerie nodded.

"But he's not the only one, you've lost. Your father," Valerie felt herself stiffen as she began to mention people in her family.

"Your mother."

"Stop," she whispered.

Her body was beginning to shake.

"Your grandfather."

"I said stop," she said pleaded.

"Jason."

"I'm warning you," she threatened.

"Calvin."

"STOP!" Valerie screamed.

Suddenly the lamp on the night stand explodes. Valerie jumped away shocked. She looked to see that Desi was gone. There was no one else in the room, except Rumple.

Help heal him and he'll heal me, she thought.

She seriously doubt that.

**Author's Note: So, who do you think Calvin is? An old lover, perhaps? I can't believe the season is over already and we have to wait until fall for new episodes. Please god! Please save Rumbelle! I'm sick of them suffering.**

**This week I'm mixing it up. I'm updating old stories and posting up new ones. **

**I'm off to write some more.**


	7. Breaking Point

Chapter 7 Breaking Point

**Author's Note: Holy crap! I'm almost up to 2,000 views. Awesome!**

**Grace5231973-Calvin is a very important person in Valerie's life and in this chapter you're about to find out why. ****OMG! I couldn't agree with you more and the 'heroes' and Henry. I know Henry is a teenager now but that doesn't give him a the right to a self righteous little punk. Seriously! The whole 'destroy magic' plan was almost as dumb as when he willingly gave his heart to Pan to 'save' magic. Henry almost sounds like those morons Greg and Tamara, who had no clue that they were working for a the enemy. I'm so sick that everyone, even Zelena (WTF?), gets a second chance and not Rumple! In this story I plan on getting my sweet revenge on the so-called heroes and make them like a bunch of ungrateful jackasses, which they are!**

**PrettyRecklessLaura-No more waiting my friend.**

**Thank you to MusiclsMyStyle1, BrooklynGrace99 for favorite/following my story.**

**Happy reading!**

The drive back home was very quiet. Neither Valerie or Rumple wanted to talk about what happened but they had to eventually. Before they knew it, they arrived at the house. Rumple had a bit of trouble getting out of the car and Valerie reluctantly had to help him. Personally at this point she was about let crippled bastard do it himself but at the rant he was going they'll still be in the driveway by New Year's.

She turned on the light as soon as they entered the house. Lea wasn't home yet. Probably still at rehearsal.

As they entered the kitchen Valerie turned to Rumple.

"We need to talk," she told him firmly.

Rumple just scoffed at her, clearly unimpressed by her intimidation.

"Dearie, I'm not in the mood..."

"My name is _Valerie_, not dearie. And I don't give a damn what kind of mood in your in. Sit down. Now," she ordered him.

Just one look from her made it very clear that she wasn't joking around. He walked over to the small round table and pulled up a chair. The minute he sat down Valerie began to talk.

"Look, I know we don't know each other that well. We're too busy doing our own thing. I'm busy with work and taking care of my niece and you're busy wallowing in self-pity and causing trouble. But the first thing you should know about me: I'm a very tolerate and patient person. I can put with a lot of things. Drinking my alcohol and vomiting all over my favorite pair of boots is fine. I can replace those. Cleaning up your mess is no big deal. I'm used to cleaning. Hell, I'm even okay with bailing you out of the jail because you got into a fight over a Sourdough Jack, which I love by the way. But you trying to kill yourself...no! I don't accept suicide is in my house!" she lectured him.

Rumple just stared at her with a blank face.

"Aren't you gonna to say anything," Valerie demanded.

"You should have let me died. I wanted to die," he said softly.

_Damn it! He's doing the sad puppy dog face, she thought._

"Well, guess what? I'm not gonna let you kill yourself. Plus, I don't want Lea to find your dead body underneath the tree. I don't know how it is in the Enchanted Forest but finding a dead guy is not the best way to say Merry Christmas!"

"Does it look like I care what you think about me? You watched all those...episodes! You should know that I'm just a heartless beast," he said standing up.

"No you're not! Yes, you've done great evil but you are capable of great good too. I've seen it! You just need to find a balance," Valerie encouraged him.

"I just want to be left alone," Rumple said turning toward the living room.

"If Bae were here if would be so disappointed in you right now," Valerie snapped.

Rumple right away turned around and looked at her like she just punched him in the face. And depending how the right of the evening went she just might.

"You leave my son out of this," Rumple hissed.

"Baelfire _and_ Belle risked their lives to bring you back from the dead and this is how you repay him?! You swore on his grave that you would be a better man and be a good husband to Belle! And did you?! No! You risked your happy ending for a stupid hat! So you have no to blame but yourself. Now be a freaking man and take responsibility for once!" she yelled.

"What the hell do you know about love and lost," Rumple cried out.

Before Valerie knew what she was doing, she had punched Rumple across the face. It was only until she saw the Dark One on the floor and holding his left eye in pain did she managed to collect herself.

"Say what you want about me _Rumplestiltskin_, but don't you dare tell me I've never loved or lost _anyone_. All I ever do is loose people I love," Valerie declared.

She ran up the upstairs not wanting him to see her cry.

Instead of going to her room, she went into the last room on the left. She closed the door behind and was met with darkness. After taking a few deep breaths she turned on the light.

The room was painted blue with Toy Story wall stickers decorating the walls. There was a race car bed in middle of the room and on the far wall there was small book shelve filled with toys and children books. Above the bed had the name CALVIN in black letters. Valerie walked over to the little night stand, where it had a fire truck lamp and a picture frame. It showed Valerie hugging a happy one-year-old little boy with black hair, just like hers. In the boy's arms was a Woody doll. Valerie turned from the picture to the bed, where the Woody doll laid on the pillow.

She picked it up and stared at it's face. It was as if she expected him to say _"you're my favorite deputy!"_

That's when Valerie finally broke down and cried as she held her son's favorite toy to her chest.

**Author's Note: Valerie had a son?! Oh my god! What happened to Calvin? Poor Valerie. For those of you who were wondering Lea will be back in the next chapter. Later!**


	8. Baby Steps to Making Amends

Chapter 8 Baby Steps to Making Amends

**Author's Note: Happy New Year everybody! **

**I can't believe it's 2017 already. **

**I hope everyone had fun over the holidays. I spent my Christmas opening presents and spending time with my family and friends. Also, I got to see Rogue One. It was amazing!**

**Can I just say as a Rumbelle supporter I don't know how much I can take with the writers torturing my favorite couple. I haven't even bothered watching last couple of episodes because it's become to painful to watch Rumple and Belle suffer so much. But I did watch episode 6x10, the winter finale. It was the first sign I've seen that there maybe hope for them yet. Now all they have to save their son from killing Emma and maybe they can finally work out their issues.**

**We actually have two things to celebrate: the new year and 'Wishing on a Rumbelle Star' second year anniversary. Yup! It's been two years to this day that I started writing this story. I'm up over 2,5000 views right now. Awesome!**

**And since it's the new year I decided to start it off by doing some fan fiction binge writing everyday the entire month of January. Updating old stories and posting up new ones. I tried doing this back in May and I almost made it but by the end of the month I was totally burned out. So I'm hopping I'll have better luck this time.**

**I want to say thank you to Flaye's, lluvkovumiki, Lizzie-Lizzard, Angel-But-A-Demon for favorite/following my story.**

**To the people that was kind enough to leave a review:**

**Grace5231973-Shocking, huh? And if you think that's bad just wait until you hear what happened to Calvin. You might want to grab some tissue.**

**Victoria cullen34-Thank you for your kind words.**

**Twyla Mercedes-I'm glad you are enjoying my story. Yes, Valerie understands Rumple's pain. That's one of the reasons why I created this character. Some of the characters on Once may have lost a child (Snow and Charming, Emma, Maleficent) but the difference is that they found their children. Neal/Baefire is dead and he's never coming back. I wanted someone to know understand that the death of a child is a horrible thing.**

**PrettyRecklessLaura-Here's the new chapter. **

**Flaye's-I'm glad that you like my story.**

**Happy reading!**

It was dark by the time Lea arrived home. Practice ran a little longer than expected. Lucky for her she asked her friend Candice and her dad for a ride home. Tomorrow was the big night of the Christmas concert at school and she was nervous.

Lea loved to sing and this was her first solo. She just hoped she doesn't screw it up.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Howard," Lea said Candice's dad.

"Your welcome," the older man said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Candice waved

"Yeah! Later!," Lea replied getting out of the car.

As Mr. Howard drove away, she headed for the front door. Lea was about to unlock the door when she heard shouting from inside.

It was Ninang and Adam.

Ever since her aunt brought her "friend" home to stay with them for the holidays she had a funny feeling about him.

First there was the fact that he looked exactly like Rumplestiltskin from the show Once Upon a Time. She's heard about random people looking like celebrities. I mean, her friend Candice has been told that looked a little like a young Demi Lovato.

Then there was all the incidents that happens since Adam been staying with them. Getting drunk, getting arrested, messing up the house. Even though Ninang tries to keep her from the truth she wasn't stupid. Lea quietly unlock the door to the front door. Luckily Ninang was too busy yelling to notice the front door opening. She managed to catch Ninang lecturing Adam about being a man and calling him Rumplestiltskin.

_Oh my god! He really is Rumplestiltskin!_

Suddenly she hears someone throwing a punch.

_Oh no!_

Lea runs in just in time to see Ninang running up the stairs and hearing a door slam. She turns to see Ad...Rumplestiltskin lying on the floor holding his left eye.

"Are you all right" she asked him.

He looked up to see Lea standing in front of her.

"Where did you come from," he asked confused.

"Through the front door," she stated the obvious. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," he snapped.

Lea decided to ignore his rude comment and help him up. She carefully pulled out a chair and helped him sit down.

"I'll get you some ice."

Lea pulled out a zip lock bag from one of the drawers and went to the freezer to fill it with ice.

"Here you go, Mr. Gold," Lea said, holding the ice bag to his eye.

Rumple looked at her surprised.

"I heard you and Ninang fighting. What are you doing here? How did you get out of the TV? Was it magic," she asked curious.

At first Rumple considered lying to the girl but she didn't look like the stupid type.

"Your aunt made a wish on a shooting star and I somehow ended up here," he explained.

"I beat she wished she could help you and Belle get back together, huh?"

Again Rumple looked surprised.

"I watch the show too. Plus, I know my Ninang. You and Belle are her favorite couple," Lea declared.

"Well, she has a funny way of showing it," Rumple groaned.

He lifted the ice pack to show her his eye, which looked pretty bruised.

"You got off easy. If Ninang was really mad, you would be lying on the floor bleeding right now. And there's a strong possibility you would be missing a couple of your teeth."

Rumple just rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You had it coming. You were being jerk. And now she's locked herself in Calvin's room and who knows when she'll come out," she pointed out.

"Who is Calvin," he asked confused.

"Her son!"

Rumple looked up shock by the news.

"Valerie never mentioned having a child."

"She wouldn't. Calvin died in a car accident almost two years ago. Ninang survived. Calvin didn't. It broke her heart," Lea sadly said.

"H-how old was he?"

"Three."

For the first time since his arrival Rumple felt guilty.

"I-I didn't know," he said softly.

"Of course you wouldn't! You've been too busy drinking and feeling sorry for yourself. It's your own fault. You lied to Belle! You hurt her," she said.

Rumple hung his head down in shame.

Lea didn't like hurting people's feelings but he needed to hear this. She decided to change the subject.

"Have you eaten yet," Lea asked.

Rumple shook his head.

She goes into the kitchen and grabs the cordless phone.

"I hope you like Chinese food," she dialed the number.

**~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~**

Half an hour later a deliver guy from _Royal Mandarin_ come by with some food. Luckily Lea knew where Valerie kept the emergency money. She paid the guy and soon she and Rumple were sitting dinner.

_Wow! I can't believe I'm eating Chinese food with Rumplestiltskin._

"Shouldn't we call we call your aunt down for dinner? She must be hungry by now," Rumple suggested.

"Ninang will come down when she's ready. Just make sure to save her some fried rice and salted pepper chicken wings. They're her favorite," Lea explained.

"I can see why. It's delicious," Rumple exclaimed.

He took another bite of his chicken leg and moaned in pleasure.

Lea giggled at the look on his face.

But suddenly she stops when she notices his shirt.

Rumple was wearing one of her dad's old shirts. It was a picture of Darth Vader with the words **_Who's Your Daddy?_ **on it.

"Lea? Are you all right," Rumple asked.

She looked up and saw the look of concern of his face. She didn't realize she was staring.

"Sorry. I just noticed you're wearing one of my dad's shirt again," Lea mentioned.

"Yes, well...Your aunt did say..." he awkwardly began.

"I got that shirt for him last Christmas," she said quietly. "My dad loved Star Wars."

He didn't know how to respond to that. All he managed to do was let out an awkward, "oh."

Rumple suddenly realized he didn't know anything about this family. They took him into their home and all he's done, as Lea put it, was drink and feel sorry for himself. If he wanted to make amends he should make an effort to get to know them better.

"Tell me more about yourself and your family. What was your father like," Rumple asked helping himself to some more beef broccoli.

As soon as he mentioned her father Lea began to smile.

"My dad was the greatest. He was funny. I loved how he always made me laugh. He wasn't afraid to be goofy. No matter how busy he was, he always made time for me. Whether it's to help me with my homework or watching a _Star Wars_ movie marathon. He was there for me. And he was smart. He was really good at computers and visual effects and stuff. That's how he met my mom. They were seniors in high school. They were both in the play _Into the Woods_. My dad was in charge of lights and sounds effects and my mom was playing Cinderella. He told me when he heard my mom sing _'No One is Alone'_ for the first time that was the moment he fell in love with her. Because she had the voice of an angel," Lea proudly said.

"Is that why you like to sing so much," Rumple asked curious.

"Yeah! I never knew my mom. She died when I was born. Singing makes me feel connected to her somehow," she said.

"Do you have any other family besides your aunt?"

"Yeah. Although, mom didn't have any family. So it's just my dad's side."

"I bet your grandparents are great," he suggested.

Lea starts to look sad god, he thought.

"They died way before I was born. My grandpa was a cop. He was shot to death trying to stop a guy from robbing a drug store. And my grandma was so heartbroken that two days later she took my grandpa's gun and shot herself in the head. Ninang was the one who found the body. She was eight and my dad was eleven."

_Oh god, he thought._

That would explain how sensitive Valerie was when he tried to kill himself. Now he was feeling even more an insensitive asshole.

"Hey! You didn't know," Lea pointed out.

"But I didn't even care to ask. I tried to commit suicide this afternoon. Your aunt found me unconscious on the floor and rushed to me to the hospital," he said shamefully.

_Whoa, she thought._

She could see that he was ashamed of what he did. So she got up and hugged him. Rumple sat there unsure what to do. But slowly returned the hug.

"Don't worry, Rumple. Ninang and I are gonna help you get better. And then we'll help you get Belle back," she assured him.

"Why would you help me? I'm a beast," he said.

"You may seem like a beast but you're not. You just make stupid choices. I believe in you. And I believe in the man you can be," Lea confidently announced.

Rumple couldn't help but smile at the remarkable girl in front of him.

"You sound like Henry."

"Really," she asked excitedly. "What's Henry like? Is he really that brave and smart in real life? What kind of comic books he likes to read? What's his favorite color?"

"Why Miss Lea. Do you have a crush on my grandson," he teased her.

Lea realized that she went into fan girl mode and looked away embarrassed.

"No," she lied.

Lea's face turned right red and knew her secret was out.

Rumple couldn't help but laugh.

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? I thought about adding more to this chapter but I thought Lea deserved to have a chapter to herself. Isn't Lea's crush on Henry cute? I plan on pairing those two together. **

**In the next chapter Valerie returns, along with a few unexpected visitors. You'll get more details about Valerie and her past, especially the part with Calvin. **

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think! **

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
